How Would You Answer My Heart? (HunKai)
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: telah lama Sehun mengagumi sosok Jongin, namun gadis yang memiliki kulit tan seksi itu seolah tak pernah memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo si gadis populer yang jelas menyukai Sehun dan sangat membenci yang namanya Jongin. dan karena merasa tak pernah sama sekali dianggap oleh Jongin, Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan berpaling pada sosok Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai merasakan cemburu buta, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **How Would You Answer My Heart?**

 **HunKai|Sekai|HunBaek|ChanHan**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)  
**

 **Xi Luhan (GS) and other...**

 **Gendre: Romace, Humor(dikit), GS, Hurt &Comfort, happy ending.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: ini ff kedua saya, and this fic is GS(Genderswitch) please Riview**

 **Geumapseumnida...**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **+++HunKai+++**

Tik

Tik

Tik

Bunyi jarum jam dinding dikelas IX-C yang terasa hening, guru Matimatika mereka yang mengoceh didepan papan tulis putih yang selalu membosankan. seorang gadis cantik berkulit seksi yang duduk dimeja paling depan berisan 2 tengah serius memperhatikan ulasan yang dijelaskan guru didepannya, sesekali ia mencatat materi yang dianggapnya cukup pentind dibuku catatannya, tibe-tiba...

TUKK!

yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu merasakan sesuatu yang mengenai belakang kepalanya, dia menoleh kebelakang. namun tampaknya tak seorangpun yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. dia menatap kebawah, dan ada sebuah kertas yang bergumpal tepat dibawah sepatunya. dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera mengambil kertas itu, namun...

"Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

DEG!

Jongin segera menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap kikuk kearag gurunya itu.

"ahhh... ada sesuatu yang me_"

"berikan kertas itu padaku.." potong guru yang biasa dipanggil Kwon Ssaem itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan wajah Jongin. dengan ragu Jongin menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kwon Ssaen, dan Kwon Saem-pun segera membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan membacanya sekeras mungkin.

"My baby jonginnie, hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik.. bahkan seribu ataupun berjuta-juta kali lebih cantik dari Kwon Ssaem yang terlihat norak itu. siang nanti aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang berdua ditaman belakang sekolah, terimalah ajakan pangeranmu ini My Lovely Jonginnie, from your hendsome prince_ Oh Sehun.. MWORAGO?!" teriak Kwon Ssaem ketika menyadari ada kata-kata yang menyinggung dirinya dikertas yang ternyata milik Oh Sehun itu. Jongin menghela nafas jengah, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil cengengesan.

"Oh Sehun..." panggil Kwon Ssaem pelan.

"nde Ssaemnim?" sahut Sehun dengan sangaaattt pelan.

"kautahu apa kesalahanmu?"

"nde Ssaem?"

"SEKARANG KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

CRRRRAAAANG! (*capslock jebol)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk diatas pohon apel dengan handset dikedua telinganya, matanya terpaku pada sosok yeoja cantik berkulit tan yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya sendirian dibawah pohon maple dibelakang taman sekolah. Sehun bingung, kenapa Jongin selalu ingin sendiri? dia bahkan tak memiliki satupun teman disekolah, bukan karena yeoja-yeoja disekolah ini sombong atau centil. namun Jongin sendiri yang selalu menjauhi mereka, dan karena sikap tak bersahabat dan rasa kurang sosialisasinya itulah mungkin membuat dia tidak memiliki teman. Jongin selalu memilih menyendiri ketimbang bergaul dengan yeoja-yeoja lainnya.

Jongin terlihat telah menghabiskan bekalnya, dan langsung beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya. Sehun melepas hendsetnya dan ikut turun dari pohon apel segera mengikuti Jongin secara diam-diam.

Jongin berbelok diujung ruang lab IPA dan memasuki toilet perempuan dilantai satu, Sehun bersembunyi dibalik loker.

\- other side

seorang namja diatas rata-rata berjalan dengan ceria melewati loker anak perempuan dilantai satu, tiba-tiba mata beloknya mendapati sesosok namja yang familiar yang sepertinya sedang bersembunyi dibalik loker nomor 24 sambil sesekali menjulurkan(?) kepalanya.

"itu... itu Sehun kah? kenapa dia di..." tanpa pikir panjang namja bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itupun akhirnya menghampiri Sehun.

"Oyyyy Oh Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol sambil menyentuh bahu Sehun, Sehun terkaget setengah mati(?) dibuatnya. dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan senyun lima jarinya.

"Yackk! kau mengagetkanku, sialan!" umpat Sehun kesal, Chanyeol menyengir.

"hehehehh.. maaf, hehehehh.. Ehh ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini?" Chanyeol ikut menjulurkan leher panjangnya, namun Sehun menahan wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya, dan keluarlah seorang yeoja yakni Jongin dari dalam toile dan langsung berjalan santai menuju kelasnya sambil membawa kotak bekal berwarna biru. Sehun menatap tajam kearah Jongin yang berjalan semakin jauh, dan Chanyeol menangkis tangan Sehun yang seenaknya menahan wajahnya yang dia bilang tampan itu. mana tangannya bau lagi.

"HATCHUU! Hun, tanganmu bau!" ringis Chanyeol sambil bersin dan mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"oh ya, Bacon! tanganku bekas Bacon tadi, hehe aku duluan ya Chanyeol.." Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkannya beranjak menuju kekelasnya.

"..." Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah tololnya yang tetap tampan itu.

"...sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+++HunKai+++**

"aku tahu jika kau mengikutiku, Sehun.." gumam Jongin pelan dan mendudukkan pantat sintalnya dikursi miliknya. tak lama Sehun memasuki kelas dengan gaya sok acuh dan sok tak melihat Jongin saat melewati meja Jongin. Jongin ber-smirk.

"dasar munafik.." umpat Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling membenci Jongin, karena dia menyukai Sehun tetapi sudah jelas bahwa Sehun menyukai Jongin bukan dirinya walaupun Kyungsoo lebih cantik dan kaya dan memiliki banyak fans, tidak seperti Jongin yang justru banyak memiliki haters yaitu fans Sehun. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungdoo, dan langsung disambut oleh tatapan sinis yeoja imut itu.

"kau mengataiku?" kata Jongin, Kyungsoo mendelik sinis.

"kau menuduhku?!"

"aku tidak menuduhmu, Kyungsoo. aku hanya bertanya" balas Jongin sewot, Kyunsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan mencibir tanpa suara. Jongin hanya menghardikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

tak lama Sehun memasuki kelas dengan pura-pura sepeti tidak melihat Jongin.

"aku tahu kau tadi mengintipku, Oh Sehun"

DEG!

"Mwoya?" Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dengan wajah tololnya, Jongin menggeleng membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya namun sedetik kemudian kembali berjalan menuju bangku miliknya.

Kyungsoo menatap tak suka kepada Jongin, dia memang selalu tak menyukai Jongin. apalagi saat mengetahui tadi pagi Sehun memberikan surat cinta pada Jongin, uhh itu membuat Kyungsoo bertambah kesal.

"ck, dasar sok cantik" kata Kyungsoo kesal.

.

.

.

Sehun saat ini sedang duduk santai disebuah meja dicafe starbucks sendirian. dia meminum santai Choco bubble tea yang tadi dipesannya.

"ckk" dia berdecak malas saat tetesan bubble tea yang diminumnya mengenai kaos V-neck putih yang dikenakannya, dia beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya menuju toilet berniat untuk sedikit membasuh baju yang dikenakannya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mata elangnya mendapati sosok gadis familiar yang sedang menikmati coffe americano bersama temannya lelakinya. Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"bukankah itu Jongin dan Chanyeol?..." mata Sehun memicing.

"...kenapa mereka terlihat akrab? apa mereka telah saling kenal?"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **hello, bertemu lahi dengan saya.. author absurd bin abal ini.**

 **and saya bawa ff baru, so kalo ada yang minat Riview ya?**

 **word di chapt 1 ini dikit banget yak? hmm ntar Chap 2-nya author panjangin ampe 3k+ word ato mungkin lebih deh.. promise! he he *plakk***

 **.**

 **So, see yaa next Chapt~**

 **.**

 **-HERAJUNGLINE98**

 **-XOXOVERDOSEXODUSE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **How Would You Answer My Heart?**

 **HunKai|SeKai|HunSoo|ChanHan**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyunsoo (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan (GS) and other...**

 **Gendre : Romance, Humor(dikit), GS, Hurt &Comfort, happy ending. **

**Rate : T**

 **Note : ini ff kedua saya, and this fic is GS(Genderswitch) please Riview**

 **Geumapseumnida...**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+++HunKai+++**

pagi itu Chanyeol berjalan dengan ceria memasuki gerbang sekolahnya _Acid High Shool_ dan senyum lebar sambil memegang kedua tali tas ranselnya, persis seperti anak TK yang tak sabar ingin memasuki sekolah berunya, sesekali dia menyapa murid lain yang dikenalnya.

"helo, Jung-Ah.." sapa Chanyeol pada seorang siswi yeoja berambut hitam panjang, orang yang disapa Chanyeol tadi tersenyum kembali.

"hai Chanyeol."

"Annyeong Mi-young noona.."

"nde, Chan"

"selamat pagi Jungkook! :D"

"ohh.. hai Chanyeol" Chanyeol terus berjalan hingga dipenghujung belokan dan ada sebuah tangga untuk menuju lantai satu, Chanyeol menaikinya dan dia langsung berpapasan dengan Jongin.

"oh Jonginnie!"

"ah! Chan-oppa.." Jongin mengelus dadanya.

"...kau membuatku terkaget" sambung Jongin hampir mendaratkan jitakannya pada kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyengir watados.

"hehehe.. mianhae, eh ngomong-ngomong kau ingin kemana? kenapa terlihat buru-buru sekali?" tanya Chanyeol, Jongin melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"ahh... sebenarnya ada yang tertinggal dirumah"

"apa?"

"itu.. buku ekspidisi kimia yang lusa kemarin kupinjam diperpustakaan harus segera dikembalikan hari ini, jika tidak kartu perpustakaanku akan ditahan" Jongin terlihat panic, melihat ekspresi panic Jongin itu Chanyeol jadi ikut-ikutan panic.

"ahh! kalau begitu biar oppa antarkan kerumah, ne?" kata Chanyeol berbinar, Jongin meringis.

"tidakkah merepotkan?"

"ani! oppa membawa motor kok! hehehehh" kata Chanyeol sambil cengengesan, Jongin tertawa kecil namun mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Jongin menuju parkiran. Sehun menatap tak percaya kearah keduanya dari atas rooftop.

"kenapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekali? bahkan aku belum pernah melihat senyum Jongin, nah itu?! bahkan Jongin tersenyum pada Chanyeol!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

Jongin turun dari jok belakang motor matic milik Chanyeol dengan tergesa, dan...

Sreettt~!

"..."

"..."

rok mini yang Jongin kenakan sobek bagian belakangnya, Chanyeol yang tadi sempat 'melihat' bokong Jongin-pun segera menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jongin terpekik namun langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"OPPAAAAA KEMBALI SAJA KESEKOLAH! AKU INGIN MWNGGANTI ROKKU...aissshhh"

"...ahhh astaga" Chanyeol memutar balik motornya, dan wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah.

.

Jongin berlari memasuki kamarnya dengan gerakan kaki seribu(?), Eonnie-nya 'Kim Luhan' yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya melototkan matanya saat melihat sang adik berlari kesetanan kedalam kamarnya membuat tugas naskahnya tercoret.

"YA KIM JONGIN, ADA APA DENGANMU?!"

"..."

tak ada sahutan dari Jongin, Luhan yang mudah emosian itupun segera berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamar Jongin dengan berkacak pinggang. dan dia melihat Jongin yang berdiri disamping lemari bajunya sambil menenteng rok sekolahnya yang sobek.

"kenapa kau telah pulang, kau membolos?!" tuding Luhan sambil melototkan matanya dan berkacak pinggang didepan pintu kamar Jongin. Jongin menoleh dengan mendelik sinis pada Eonnie-nya itu.

"eonnie jangan menuduhku! aku tidak mungkin ingin membolos!"

"terus kenapa kamu telah pulang pukul segini?!"

Bukk

Jongin melempar rok sekolah yang tadi dipegangnya kepada Luhan, Luhan menangkapnya dan segera melihat rok itu. dan seketika matanya melotot.

"...kau?! kenapa bisa sobek seperti ini, Kim Jongin?" Luhan menggeram, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"tadi buku ekspedisi kimia yang kupinjam lusa lalu tertinggal dan aku ingin mengambilnya, dan Chanyeol oppa yang mengantarkanku pulang..."

"Chanyeol?" Luhan mengrenyit, Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"...tetapi pas aku ingin turun rokku sobek karena tergesa...yahhh"

"KAU! Eonnie sudah bilang berapa kali padamu bahwa berhati-hati Kim Jongin!.." Luhan berteriak, Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"arraseoyeo, tetapi itu telah terjadi Luhan!"

"PANGGIL AKU EONNIE, JONGIN!"

"yaya... Luhan-eonnie.." Luhan memutar bola mata jengah, lalu beralih pada rok Jongin yang sangat pendek itu.

"jadi kau akan pergi sekolah dengan rok super pendekmu itu?!" hardik Luhan, Jongin ikut menatap roknya. benar, roknya sangat pendek... bahkan mungkin hanya menutupi sepuluh senti paha mulusnya.

"...mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak memiliki rok yang sama lainnya selain yang kukenakan ini.." balas Jongin, Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"..."

"..."

Jongin menatap Luhan takut, bagaimanapun Luhan sangat menyeramkan jika murka(?).

"eonnie..."

"aku akan baru menerima uang minggu depan, eonnie harap kamu bisa menjaga diri karena seragam itu.." Luhan berucap datar dan segera pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri sendirian dikamarnya.

"maafkan aku Luhan, aku bukan dongsaeng yang berguna... sejak Eomma dan Appa meninggal aku selalu menyusahkanmu..hikss"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+++HunKai+++**

 **\- In Library Shool**

Sehun tengah menatap sosk Jongin yang sedang mencari-cari buku dirak perpustakaan sekolah dilantai tiga. Jongin mencoba mengambil sebuah buku yang berada dirak teratas, namun ia tak sampai. tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang yang diketahui bernama Kris Wu mendekati Jongin dengan senyum mautnya, Sehun melototkan matanya, diapun memasang telinga(?) untuk menguping.

"ehmm.. Jongin?" sapa Kris canggung, Jongin menoleh tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kris sunbae? ada apa?"

"kau... ingin mengambil buku yang seperti ini?" Kris menunjukkan sebuah buku dengan sampul yang sama seperti buku yang tadi ingin Jongin ambil, Jongin mengangguk pelan. lalu Kris tersenyum tampan(?) sambari memberikan buku yang dipegangnya kepada Jongin, Jongin mengrenyit namun tetap menerima buku itu.

"..tadi aku melihatmu kesusahan saat ingin mengambil buku itu, kebetulan aku telah mengambil buku yang sama.. jadi kupikir kau inin meminjamnya.." kata Kris sambil menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sehun menatap tak suka kearah mereka.

"Tskk! apa-apaan dia itu?! sok akrab sekali!" sungut Sehun kesal.

"terimakasih, sunbae" jongin membungkuk sopan pada Kris, namun mata Kris terfokus pada bokong Jongin.

"ahh... sa-sama-sama, Jongin...hehehe kalau begitu.. aku kembali kekelas, ya.. se-selamat tinggal" Kris segera meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri sambil tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya, Jongin melihat-lihat kekarah bangku perpustakaan yang sengaja disiapkan untuk membaca itu dan seluruh bangku telah penuh kecuali bangku yang berada dihadapan Oh Sehun... tepat dihadapannya. Jongin menghela nafas dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kearah bangku dihadapan Sehun.

\- Sehun side

Sehun segera mengambil buku yang tadi dipinjamnya dan menutui wajahnya berpura-pura fokus pada bukunya. Jongin duduk dihadapannya dengan gerakan slow motion dan melihat-lihat buku yang dibawanya.

Deg Deg Deg

mulut Sehun bergerak-gerak tak jelas, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang terlihat aneh itu.

"kamu sedang apa-_-?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun, Sehun tetap tak menurunkan bukunya.

"..a-aku.. sedang fokus membaca.. ja-jangan mengganggu..." jawab Sehun nervoust, Jongin memutar bola mata malas.

"kenapa membaca bukunya terbalik?"

Deg!

"...Shittt" Sehun mengumpat pelan dan segera membalikkan buku yang ternyata terbalik itu.

"..a-aku terbiasa membaca seperti itu... ahh.. aku duluan ya" lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

"ck, pabo namja"

.

.

.

Sehun telah rapi dengan kaos biru muda panjang dan jens biru tua selutut dan berniat pergi keluar, tiba-tiba...

"Sehun, kaukah itu?"

Sehun terkaget namun tetap menoleh dan mendapati ibu tirinya 'Kim Hae Joo' yang sedang membawa segelas susu hangat serta biskuit sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun tidak menjawab, namun langsung beranjak meninggalkan HaeJoo keluar pintu utama rumah bak istana itu. Haejoo menghardikkan bahunya acuh dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar anaknya yang berada dilantai satu.

Tok Tok tok

"masuk!" teriak sang pemilik kamar yang tak lain adalah anak kandung Haejoo sendiri saat sebelum menikah dengan Kyuhyun. yeoja bernama 'Kim Yura' itu terlihat sedang bersantai disofa empuk disamping jendela besar sambil memainkan laptopnya, Haejoo meletakkan susu serta biskuit yang tadi dibawanya disamping lampu tidur.

"Yura, Eomma bawa susu serta biskuit kesukaanmu, sayang"

"hmmm..." gumam Yura tetap serius pada laptopnya. Haejoo tersenyum miring.

"chagi, tadi Sehun telah pergi, dan Appamu juga telah pergi kekantornya..."

"dia bukan Appaku, Eomma!" Yura berteriak, Haejoo menghela nafas jengkel.

"ya, ya, ya.. dia memang bukan Appamu, ya setidaknya kau bersikap manis padanya untuk beberapa saat ini sebelum aku membawa semua kekayaan ini dan menggugatnya" Haejoo mencibir. sedangkan Yura tetap acuh-tak-acuh.

"...terus?"

"cepatlah berdiri!" teriak Haejoo segera menarik tangan anaknya dan menyeret(?)nya keluar kamar, Yura melotot.

"Ya Eomma! kita mau keman_"

"Shhhttttttttt... diam Yura! nanti para maid dengar!" sungut Haejoo sambil membungkam mulut anaknya itu, Yura menceloteh tidak jelas. tiba didepan sebuah pintu bercat cokelat tua mereka berdua berhenti dan Haejoo-pun melepaskan dekapannya.

"aisshh"

Cklekk

"ayo masuk!" Haejoo menarik kembali tangan Yura dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan bernuansa hitam-merah yang ternyata adalah ruang kerja Kyuhyun itu dengan cepat lalu menutup pintunya.

"Ya, kenapa Eomma membawaku kemari?.." tanya Yura, Haejoo tak menjawabnya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Yura yang berdiri disamping rak-rak buku raksasa itu menuju sebuah brankas berukuran sedang yang berada disamping meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"Eomma mau apa?!" kaget Yura saat sang Eomma berhasil membuka brankas itu dan mengambil beberapa berkas-berkas yang sama sekali Yura tak mengerti.

"diamlah Yura, jangan terus berceloteh! kepalaku pusing"

"terus kenapa Eomma mengajakku jika begitu?!"

"diamlah! mari kesini.." Yura berjalan mendekati Haejoo dan menatap bingung kertas-kertas yang berada ditangan Haejoo.

"ini apa, eomma?"

"ini dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaan CJA Croup, serta surat-surat hak kepemilikan perusahaan CJA Croup.."

"apa itu penting?" Haejoo melototkan matanya kepada sang anak yang menurutnya sangat vodoh itu, lalu...

Pletakk!

"Aww! apaa!'

"kau ini kenapa bodoh sekali sih?! jika semua yang kupegang ini tidak penting kenapa aku harus susah-susah ingin mengambilnya?!..." Yura memajukan bibirnya.

"...ini akan membuat kita kaya raya, Yura.. kita akan menjadi orang kaya kembali dengan berkas-berkas ini"

"..."

"...ayo cepat! nanti Kyuhyun segera pulang dan mengetahui jika kita masuk dan mengambil surat-suratnya"

Srett~

Haejoo dan Yura segera keluar dan meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun menuju kamar Yura kembali. seseorang yang berdiri dibalik dinding ruang kerja Appanya itu menatap tak percaya kearah ibu-anak yang baru saja keluar sambil membawa surat-surat dari sana.

orang itu Oh Sehun... anak kandung Kyuhyun. dia benar-benar telah menerka-nerka akal bulus ibu tirinya itu jauh sebelum Haejoo menikah dengan Appanya.

"mereka benar-benar... ternyata ingin bermain-main denganku ya.." Sehun tersenyum licik.

"..kalian akan menyesalinya, lihatlah."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+++HunKai+++**

 **\- Latter tommorow**

Tokk Tokk Tokk

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah tetengganya alias Jongin dengan keras, pagi ini dia berniat berangkat bersama orang yang telah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu menggunakan bus.

Cklekk

tak lama pintu terbuka dan muncullah(?) sosok Luhan yang masih dengan rambut berantakan dan piyama tidurnya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Hoaaamm~! ya nugullae?" tanya Luhan masih dengan mengucek kedua matanya.

"Noona, Jongin-nya ada?" Luhan membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"eoh? Chanyeol... ada, Jongin ada dikamarnya, masuklah.. JONGIIIIIIIN~!" Chanyeol terperanjat kaget dengan suara melengking Luhan saat memanggil adiknya itu.

"duduklah, Chan. sebentar aku panggilkan Jongin-nya.." Luhan berjalan masuk kedalam dan Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga ruang tamu dan duduk disana.

\- Jongin room's

"Jongin, Chanyeol mencarimu.." Luhan menyembulkan(?) kepalanya dipintu kamar Jongin, Jongin yang tengah memakai sepatunya terlonjak kaget dan menatap nanar kakaknya.

"kau mengejutkanku Lu_"

"EONNIE!"

"_Ya Eonnie"

"cepat keluar!"

"ya, memang kenapa dia mencariku? tumben sekali.."

"mana kutahu, makanya cepat keluar!" balas Luhan mulai jengkel, Jongin yang telah selesai memasang tali sepatunya segera berdiri dan memakai tas ranselnya lalu keluar dengan sengaja menabrak tubuh kakaknya yang lebih mungil itu dengan sengaja.

"YA KIM JONGIIIIIIIN!"

"Hahahaha.. mian! mianhae Eonnie-ya!" teriak Jongin sambil tertawa setan, dan dia langsung mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk disofa sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Luhan-noona kenapa?"

"hehe, aniya.. tadi hanya menabraknya sedikit, itupun dia telah mengaum dengan sangat keras" balas Jongin membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hahahhahahh dasar kau ini.."

"hehe, ngomong-ngomgong kenapa oppa kemari?"

"ani, ayo berangkat bersama?" ajak Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Jongin menuju keluar rumahnya, Jongin menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"motor oppa kemana?" tanyanya sambil mengrenyit saat langkah mereka berhenti di-halte bus yang berada tepat didepan gang rumah mereka. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"tadi malam motorku masuk rumah sakit, hehehe" balas Chanyeol sambil menyengir, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan tertawa kecil.

"dasar.."

"hehehhe"

tak lama sebuah bus berhenti tepat didepan mereka, Chanyeol menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Jongin dan memasuki bus dengan bersama. dan bus itupun bergerak menuju Acid High School.

.

mobil mewah Kyungsoo memasuki area sekolah dengan lambat saat mata eodie-nya mendapati Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berjlan santai menuju kedalam sekolah yang masih sangat jauh mengingat sekolah ini sangat besar, bahkan dari gerbang menuju kedalam sekolah membutuhkan waktu 15 menit jika berjalan dengan santai, mobil Sehun yang berada tepat dibelakannya ikut memperlambat lajunya.

"ternyata Kim Jongin itu memang benar-benar yeoja tak jelas, ya.." Kyungsoo menatapnya sinis. sedangkan Sehun menatap tajam kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berjalan santai didepan mobil Kyungsoo.

Brakk!

"kenapa mereka berdua selalu terlihat mesra?!"

TIIINN! TIIINNN!

Kyungsoo menekan klaksonnya, Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh nyaris bersamaan lalu menyingkir. dan...

WUSSSSHHHHH~!

rok Jongin terangkat hinggan hot pants hitam yang dikenakannya terlihat jelas, lagi-lagi chanyeol melihatnya dengan jelas.

"sial.." pipinya memerah.

"maaf..." kata Jongin pelan sambil menunduk.

"ti-tidak apa-apa.." balas Chanyeol pelan. Sehun menganga tak percaya.

"tadi itu bokong Jongin?! aku melihatnya?! ya tuhan sangat indah sekali..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **hi, and you're meet with me again he he #Plakkkk#**

 **ok, saya pikir ini udah cuhup panjang walaupun saya memang bener-bener ga tepatin janji buat bikin words-nya jadi 3k+, tapi ngetik ini udah buat pegel loh Readersnim*nanya?* yaudah, just Riview ok? Yehet!**

 **.**

 **See yaa next Chapt~**

 **.**

 **-HERAJUNGLINE98**

 **-XOXOVERDOSEXODUS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **How Would You Answer My Heart?**

 **HunKai|SeKai|HunSoo|ChanHan**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan (GS) and other...**

 **Gendre : Romance, Humor(dikit), GS, Hurt &comfort, happy ending. **

**Rate: T**

 **Note : ini ff kedua saya, and this fict is GS(Genderswitch) RnR, please?  
**

 **Geumapseumnida...**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+++HunKai+++**

Jongin dan Chanyeol terpaksa berpisah dibelokan menuju tangga utara sekolah yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. ehmm.. sebenarnya Chanyeol yang merasa terpaksa dan tak rela berpisah dari Jongin, kalau Jongin sih biasa-biasa saja.

"bye, Jonginnie~" teriak Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar, Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis namun itu membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

"ohh.. ya tuhan" Jongin kembali melanjutkan jalannya hingga dia tiba didepan ruang kelasnya. tiba-tiba..

"ohh.. hai Jongin, baru datang? sini aku letakkan tasmu, pasti kau sangat lelah kan karena berjalan dari rumah kesini?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Jongin dengan senyum manisnya yang biasanya dia tunjukkan hanya kepada Sehun dan para fans setianya itu pada Jongin, Jongin mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongin hampir tak terdengar, Kyungsoo tertawa geje membuat Jongin tambah mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"..."

"aku? hahahahahh, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku? memangnya aku kenapa? aigoo~ Jonginnie ini aneh sekali.. hahaha" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencubiti pipi Jongin, namun Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo kasar masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"...?"

"kalau begitu ayo masuk, Jonginnie~" Kyungsoo menarik paksa pergelangan Jongin, karena hal itupun Jongin akhirnya hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekati bangku Jongin dengan beberapa pengikut setianya yang membuat Jongin sedikit risih karena merasa seperti seorang yang baju saja diiring polisi menuju kantornya karena ketahuan mencuri.

"ehh, Kyung. ada apa denganmu?" bingung teman sebangku Jongin -Byun Baekhyun- yang juga merasa aneh akan sikap yang biasanya tak pernah Kyungsoo tunjukkan pada Jongin itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan dari yeoja yang juga cukup terkenal di Gyeosang SHS itu dan juga merupakan teman sejenis dirinya(?) itu tanpa ada niat menjawabnya.

Srett~

Kyungsoo menarik kursi milik Jongin dan memegang kedua bahu Jongin dan menudukkannya dengan sedikit paksaan, lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"I hope it's a nice day for you, mrs. Kim-ssi.." kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan senyum manisnya dan melesat keluar kelas disusul para pengikut setianya yang berdahulu-dahulu mengejar Kyungsoo.

"..." dan ruang kelas itu menjadi hening setelah perginya Kyungsoo serta para pengikut setianya, Baekhyun menatap Jongin sinis.

"haha, kurasa dia ada maunya padamu" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap datar gadis jutek disampingnya itu.

"maksudmu?"

"aku yakin Kyungsoo ada maksud tertentu melakukan hal itu padamu, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan memulai misinya"

"..?" Jongin hanya menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang menurutnya cukup menyebalkan itu, Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sinis kepada Jongin.

"berhati-hatilah, Kim Jongin.." katanya dengan diakhiri senyum manisnya dan segera beranjak keluar kelas, mengikuti sahabat setianya. yaitu Kyungsoo.

"huh, apa katanya? berhati-hati? memang dia siapa sok baik begitu? cihh, dia pikir aku tersanjung" cibir Jongin tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya lalu menaruh tas ranselnya dilaci mejanya. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dipojok kelas sambil berpura-pura bermain ponselnya hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, sepertinya mereka akan mulai lagi.."

.

Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berlari, sampai diujung lorodor kedua sahabat itu lalu berhenti bersamaan, Kyungsoo lalu mengisyaratkan agar para pengikutnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. merekapun hanya pasrah dan terpaksa meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun tertawa aneh saat melihat ekspresi para pengikut Kyungsoo yang dipikirnya terlalu tolol itu.

"hahaha, dasar orang-orang bodoh"

"mereka memang selalu begitu, mengikutiku kemana saja. bahkan hingga ketoilt-pun mereka juga mengikutiku" balas Kyungsoo kesal sambil mengibaskan belakang rambutnya, Baekhyun mengerling aneh.

"ya terserahlah, hei! kau tadi kenapa terlihat aneh, huh? tumben sekali kau baik pada Jongin, mengawalnya lagi. kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" kata Baekhyun disertai tawa sinisnya, Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas.

"haha sejak kapan aku menjadi baik padanya? aigoo, aku melakukan hal itu karena aku punya rencana baru untuk mengerjai Jongin.." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kekiri-kanan untuk melihat-lihat apakah ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengrenyit.

"apa?"

"kau ingat kan, kemarin dia dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol? bukankah kau menyukai sunbae idiot, itu? namun sepertinya cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan.." Baekhyun memincingkan matanya.

"yack, jangan berkata begitu! walaupun Chanyeollie sunbae tidak menyukaiku, aku akan terus berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku!" protes Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"yahh whatever, yang penting rencana kita harus berhasil"

"memang kali ini apa rencanamu?"

"aku akan mengajak Jongin untuk mertemu diperpustakaan usai pulang sekolah," Kyungsoo tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"mengajaknya keperpustakaan? untuk apa? hell, kurasa kau mulai tak waras, Kyung.." Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya, namun Kyungsoo menepisnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"ya! itu adalah rencananya, nanti aku tidak akan datang menemuinya. namun mengunci ruang perpustakaan dari luar dan membiarkannya berada disana sampai pagi hari, dan besok adalah hari minggu, kita akan cuti dan dia akan terkurung disana selama 48 jam! hahaha, bagaimana? keren, kan?" kata Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alis terangkat meminta persetujuan dari Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menganga tak percaya mendengar ucapan-rencana- Kyungsoo yang menurutnya begitu licik.

"astaga, Kyung. 48 jam adalah waktu yang sangat lama! dia akan dehidrasi bahkan kelaparan didalam sana tanpa makanan, kau ini tega sekali~ kalau dia mati karena kelaparan bagaimana?!" Kyungsoo melototkan matanya pada Baekhyun dan menjentik kuat dahi yeoja bermata sipit itu.

"bodoh! kau kasihan padanya?"

"ti-tidak! aku malah membencinya karena dia selalu 'sok' akrab pada Chanyeollie sunbae"

"jika begitu berdiamlah, dan lihat saja rencana ini akan berjalan mulus sesuai strategiku!" kata Kyungsoo kesal dan segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri sendirian disana. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas jengah dan kembali mengikuti Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kelasnya.

.

jam istirahat pertama Jongin berjalan seperti biasa kearah ketaman belakang sekolah untuk memikmati bekal yang tadi pagi dibuatkan oleh kakak tercerewet(?)nya, Luhan. namun pada saat ia ingin beranjak dari kursi miliknya, Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun menghalangi jalannya.

"menyingkirlah kalian, aku mau lewat.." ucap Jongin datar, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling pandang dan tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada Jongin yang wajahnya tak pernah berubah ekspresinya itu.

"aigoo~ Jonginnie manis sekali, membawa bekal. kenapa tidak makan dikantin saja bersaman kami? kami bisa mengajakmu makan besama dikantin setiap hari, dan kau tak akan butuh lagi membawa bekal seperti ini.." Kyungsoo merampas kotak bekal milik Jongin dan..

Bukkk!

melemparkannya sembarang arah, dan kimchi pedas serta seafood favorite Jongin telah berada dilantai dengan mengenaskan(?), Jongin serta murid-murid lain hanya diam dengan mata melotot kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo itu. sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum penuh.

"ahhh.. makannya terjatuh, Jongin-ah. aduhh maafkan aku ya? aku tidak sengaja" kata Kyungsoo sok polos, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih pendek dari tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang(?) bak model itu dengan wajah menggeram.

"kau.. apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"a-apa? aku-aku tak sengaja, Jonginnie~ maafkan aku"

"kau... astaga!" Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah akan kelakuan yeoja terpopuler itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"kau memaafkanku, kan? cha! jika begitu bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan dikantin bersama kami? kalau begitu ayo, Jonginnie, Baekkie" Kyungsoo segera mengandeng lengan Jongin dan Baekhyun pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan makanan lezat yang Luhan buat berceceran dilantai didepan kelas.

"oh, iya! para fans-fans tersayangku, tolong bersihkan tumpahan makanan itu ya! aku akan memberikan kalian cokelat gratis serta cap asli bibirku dikotaknya, byeee~ aku mencintai kaliaaaaann!" teriak Kyungsoo pada para fansnya yang segera sumringh ketika mendengar perintah dari Kyungsoo itu dan segera saja mengambil pel dan beberapa alat eletronik kebersihan yang memang berada dikelas itu dan mulai membersihkannya dengan sumringah berharap cokelat dengan cap asli bibir Kyungsoo itu benar-benar akan mereka dapatkan.

"dasar orang-orang tolol" cibir Sehun.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan gaya biasanya tanpa memperdulikan cibiran orang-orang karena kejadian tadi pagi. sebenarnya bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, namun Jongin meniatkan singgah sebentar keperpustakaan sekolah untuk membaca buku dan sekalian mencari materi yang akan dia pelajarkan minggu depan. Jongin memang tipe gadis yang rajin dan lebih suka mempelajari materi yang minggu depan akan dibahas oleh gurudisekolahnya, dia akan membaca dahulu materi itu dan mencermatinya lebih dalam. dan dengan cara itulah dia dapat menjawab semua soal-soal ujian sekolah dengan tepat dan benar. sebenarnya itu adalah cara yang Luhan gunakan saat ujian atau ulangan akan dilaksanakan dikampusnya, dan Jongin-pun menuruti cara itu. sebenarnya Jongin pergi keperpustakaan adalah tak lain tak bukan untuk menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun yang mengajaknya mencari jawaban soal Sejarah minggu kemarin. dan Jonginpun hanya mengiyakannya.

tak lama Jongin tiba diruang perpustakaan dan segera melesat kedalam mencari-cari buku yang menarik minatnya dirak buku barisan satu, mata beningnya berbinar saat dia berhasil menemukan sebuah buku yang menurutnya menarik. ' _A HISTORY : UNITED KINGDOM_ _'_ judul buku itu. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya mencari meja yang nyaman untuknya membaca hingga bosan, dan dia cepat berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan perbukitan dibelakang sekolahnya. dia lalu mendudukkan pantat sintalnya disana dan mulai membuka buku bercover hitam itu. Jongin mulai membaca part I dari buku itu didalam hatinya.

'UNITED KINGDOM. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, commonly known as the United Kingdom(UK) or Britain, is a _sovereign state_ in _Europe._ Lying of the north-western coast of the _Europaean mainland_ , the country indcludes the island of Great Britain a term also appiled loosely to rafer to the whole country- _the north_ \- eastern part of the island of _Ireland_ and many smaller island. Northern Ireland is the only part of the UK that shares _a land border_ with another state ( _the Republic of Ireland)_ Apart from this land border, the UK is surrounded by the _Atlantic_ _Ocean_ with the _North Sea_ to its eats. The English Channel to its south and the _Celtic Sea_ to its south-southwest. the _Irish Sea_ lies between Great Britain and Ireland. The UK has an area of 93,800 square miles (243,000 km2)...' Jongin menatap sekelilingnya yang terasa hening.

Sepi..

begitulah kira-kira yang Jongin rasakan, dia bahkan hanya merasa bahwa hanya dirinya sendirilah diperpustakaan besar beraura gelap itu.

15 menit brlalu..

"mungkin mereka semua telah kembali kerumah, lagipula kan ini juga telah jam pulang para murid, jadi wajar saja jika perpustakaan sekolah telah sesepi ini.." kata Jongin pelan sambil menatap sekelilingnya. dia menghela nafas panjang dan lebih memilih membaca buku-buku yang dipinjamnya tadi. Jongin tak tahu, sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya membohonginya untuk mengerjakan pr bersama itu. sebenarnya kedua yeoja tenar itu memang hanya ingin mengerjai Jongin saja.

30 menit berlalu..

1 jam berlalu..

Jongin tetap serius membaca buku yang tengah dipinjamnya itu tanpa menghiraukan aura sekitarnya.

.

Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo berhenti didepan ruang perpustakaan, Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya dengan tajam mengaati keadaan sekitar, sedangkan Kyungsoo bersiap mengunci pintu ruang perpustakaan itu. setelah merasa bahwa tak ada seorang-pun yang berada disekitar sana, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dan mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci perpustakaan milik Ajuhssi satpam yang tadi mereka curi saat Ajuhssi itu sedang tertidur pulas di-posnya. lalu mengarahkannya memegang kenop pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu..

Sreeett~

Klekkk!

dan pintu terkunci, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"haha, lihat saja. dia akan bermalam ditemani nyamuk-nyamuk disana, hahaha" kata Kyungsoo pelan, Baekhyun ikut tertawa lalu mereka tos bersama.

"kalau begitu, kunci ini bagaimana?" Baekhyun merebut kunci itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan melemparnya sembarang, lalu mereka berdua tersenyum licik kembali lalu beranjak dari sana menuju parkiran mobil sekolah untuk mengambil mobil mereka dan melesat pulang tanpa ada rasa iba sedikitpun pada orang yang mereka kerjai itu.

.

2 jam berlalu..

"jadi pada jaman dinasti Inggris dahulu, Irlandia a_"

Sreettt~

Klekkk!

"..." Jongin menghentikan penyimpulannya sendiri dan menatap bingung kearah depan yang terlihat semakin remang. dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam, namun ponselnya mati.

"ahh, tadi pagi baterainya memang hanya tersisa 5%.. dan aku lupa mencharge-nya" Jongin menepuk dahinya, dia lalu menatap sekeliling mencari jam dinding yang berada disekitar sana. dan mata beningnya menemukan jam dinding raksasa berwarna cokelat tua yang berada diatas jendela yang berada didekatnya.

"ohh, baru pukul 6 sore.. MWO, PUKUL 6 SORE?!" Jongin histeris saat mengetahui hari telah sangat petang.

"kemana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? apakah mereka telah pulang lebih dulu? jadi mereka manipuku?!" Jongin segera beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya menuju pintu, dia memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya, namun..

Klekk..! Klekk!

pintu itu tak mau terbuka walaupun Jongin telah mencobanya berkali-kali dengan gerakan yang sedikit brutal.

Klekk! Klekk! Klekk!

"heiii, apakah ada orang diluar sana?"

Klekk! Klekk! Klekk!

"aku terkunci dari luar.."

Klekk! Klekk! Klekk!

"heii, you can't hear me?" teriak Jongin dengan wajah paniknya.

Klekk! Klekk! Klekk!

"ahhh" akhirnya diapun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu, tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan lemah. dan Jongin menatap kosong kearah langit-langit perpustakaan dengan menekuk kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya disana.

"apa mereka mengerjaiku?" ucap Jongin lirih, dia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan tanganya. tiba-tiba..

"heyy.. kenapa kau duduk disana? menyingkirlah, aku mau lewat!"

Deg!

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya sesaat suara seorang namja yang cukup familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya. dan seketika kedua kelopak matanya membulat.

"k-kau?!"

.

\- **Two hours Ago**

Sehun berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah dengan gerakan malasnya.

"kenapa harus ada pekerjaan rumah yang sangat merepotkan seperti ini?! jika tidak demi guru killer itu aku tidak akan mungkin menginjakkan kakiku keperpustakaan biadab yang isinya hanya buku-buku sialan yang menyusahkan otakku untuk berfikir itu, isshhh" Sehun mencibir sambil memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang sangat besar dan mewah luar biasa itu, dan langsung melesat menuju rak buku yang paling ujung untuk mencari buku yang dicarinya.

2 jam berlalu...

"sial, dimana tempat buku itu?!" kesal Sehun dengan wajah jengkelnya karena tidak berhasil menemukan buku yang dicarinya. padahal sudah hampir sore dia disana mencari buku itu namun dia belum juga menemukannya.

"ahhh.. sial!" umpat Sehun sambil meninju rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu antik yang tentunya sangat keras itu hingga bergoyang.

"ahhh.." Sehun memigangi tangannya yang terasa sakit luar biasa karena pebuatannya sendiri itu.

"ahh, seakkia_"

Bukk!

tiba-tiba sebuah buku jatuh dari rak paling atas, mungkin itu karena raknya bergoyang saat Sehun menunjunya. dia mencibir dan mengambil buku itu, dan seketika wajahnya yang tadi terlihat malas langsung berubah menjadi berbinar saat melihat cover dari buku itu.

"ahh ini bukunya! The History of Athena!" kata Sehun dengan senyum lima jarinya dan mengelus buku itu dengan sayang(?) lalu berjalan mencari pintu keluar untuk segera pulang. sampai disana, Sehun menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk didepan pintu dengan wajahnya yang ditenggelamkan dikedua lipatan tangannya dengan kedua kaki menekuk. Sehun mengrenyit.

"heyy.. kenapa kau duduk disana? menyingkirlah, aku mau lewat!" kata Sehun dengan nada menyebalkannya. gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya ntuk menatap Sehun, dan seketika mata keduanya membola.

"k-kau?!"

"Jongin?!"

DEG!

Sehun memasang wajah tololnya kembali, sedangkan Jongin tetap menatapnya dengan mata yang membola tak percaya.

"ke-kenapa kau duduk disana?" tanya Sehun, Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin, Jongin menatapnya ragu namun meraihnya untuk berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

"uhhh.." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan biasa-biasa saja, lalu tersenyum kecil. kecil sekali, bahkan seperti tidak tersenyum. namun Sehun sempat melihat senyum itu, diapun balik tersenyum kepada Jongin.

"sebenarnya.. pintunya terkunci dari luar.."

"Mwo? ter-terkunci?!" Sehun berseru tak percaya, namun tak bisa dia pungkiri jika dia merasa senang karena terkunci bersama Jongin disana. dan mereka hanya berdua.

 _'uhhhh, so lucky me..hahahaha'_ batin Sehun tersenyum full mouth. Jongin menatapnya aneh.

"kau kenapa?"

"ahh.. ani.." Sehun menggeleng nervoust, Jongin menghela nafas.

"jadi?" tanya Jongin.

"jadi?" Sehun mengulangi. Jongin memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"hanya ada kita berdua disini?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"a-aku takutt.." Jongin berujar pelan dengan wajah yang menatap kebawah, Sehun hanya tertawa garing. hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin sedikit aneh akan tingkah laku namja albino itu.

 _'seharusnya dia takut sepertiku karena terkunci disini dan tidak bisa pulang, tapi kenapa dia malah tertawa?'_ pikir Jongin aneh.

"ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" Sehun menghentikan acara tertawa sendiri(?)nya dan menatap Jongin intens dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin sedikit takut dan berjalan mundur dan mundur saat Sehun berjalan semakin mendekat padanya.

"kau takut?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya, Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"kenapa?" ulang Sehun.

"ka-karena hanya ada kita berdua disini.." jawab Jongin dengan takut-takut, Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. lucu juga melihat Jongin yang biasanya bersifat dingin menjadi ketakutan seperti ini, pikir Sehun konyol sambil terus berjalan mendekat.

"kau takut jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Deg!

mata Jongin semakin membola saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan perkataan yang membuat Jongin merasa seperti akan terjun kejurang. tangan Sehun dengan jahil menyelinap kebelakang paha mulus Jongin, dan Jongin semakin membolakan matanya saat namja menyebalkan itu memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"apa yang kau_"

Tok Tok Tok

seketika seringaian Sehun menghilang saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Jongin seketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berteriak, namun...

"hhpfffttthhh_"

.

orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Ajuhssi satpam itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia mendengar ada sedikit suara ribut dari dalam ruang perpustakaan. sebenarnya dia datang kemari hanya ingin mengecek jika pintu itu sudah dikunci atau belum, Ajuhssi itupun akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan sekolah yang telah sepi itu.

.

"sial, hpppffftthhh!"

"aaahhh!" Sehun memekik keras saat Jongin mengigit telapak tangannya dengan sangat kuat, dia mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dengan cara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya keudara. sedangkan Jongin menatapnya penuh emosi.

"kenapa kau membekapku hah, berengsek?!"

"aisshh, dan kenapa kau menggigit tanganku?"

"itu karna kau menyebalkan!" teriak Jongin sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan bibir mengkerucut lucu, Sehun yang semulanya agak kesal pada gadis cantik itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi tertawa kecil. sungguh, dia jadi gemas melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. karena memang sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula_datar.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin datar ketika melihat Sehun yang tersenyu-senyum sendiri itu.

"hahaha, kau terlihat lebih cantik ketika tersenyum. jadi jangan terus memasang ekspresi_- karena kau terlihat sangat jelek jika begitu tahu.." Sehun segera membungkam mulutnya saat Jongin memicingkan matanya tajam kepadanya karena ucapannya tadi.

"hehehe" Sehun jadi salah tingkah karena hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan malas meninggalkan Sehun untuk duduk didinding disamping meja penjaga perpustakaan dengan menekuk kakinya. Sehun menatapnya bingung dan mengikutinya lalu duduk disamping Jongin sambil sesekali menatap kebawah_ehmm paha Jongin.

"..."

"..."

mereka hanya diam tanpa suara dengan pikiran masing-masing, ehmm maksudnya Jongin dengan pikiran kosongnya dan Sehun dengan pikiran kotornya.

'huh, dasar Ajuhssi pemalas! makan gaji buta! aku yakin tadi dia mendengarku saat berteriak tolong tadi, tetapi dia pura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa didalam sini, dasar Ajuhssi sialan!' umpat Jongin dalam hati dengan penuh dendam kepada sang Ajuhssi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

"Chan, tolong antarkan manisan serta Ttaepokkie ini kerumah Luhan ya.." ucap nyonya Park kepada Chanyeol sambil meletakkan bungkusan besar dimeja dihadapan Chanyeol dan anak perempuannya atau kakak Chanyeol, Yoora, Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil duduk meringkuk disofa sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ibunya.

"ini ya, bu?" nyonya Park hanya bergumam dan beranjak kembali kedapur, Chanyeol segera menaruh ponselnya dimeja dan segera beranjak untuk mengantarkan suruhan Ibunya itu dengan senyum lima jari dan sengaja menendang kaki kakaknya itu dengan sengaja lalu dengan cepat berlari sebelum Yoora mengamuk.

"YAA PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Yoora melengking karena ulah adiknya yang memang usil itu, nyonya Park hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku kedua anak manisnya itu lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Yoora mengembuskan nafasnya jengkel, baru saja ia ingin berteriak kembali tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol yang berada diatas meja dihadapannya bergetar, dia dengan malas mengambil ponsel hitam itu dan membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari pacar Chanyeol itu, kenapa Yoora tahu? jelas! karena nama kontak itu adalah 'nan yeoppo yeojachingu' ck, Chanyeol..

Yoora mencabikkan bibirnya kebawah dan segera membuka pesan itu.

 _' from; nan yeoppo yeojachingu Sahyun  
_

 _oppa, apa kau sedang ada dirumah? bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sore ini? aku menunggumu dirumahku, segeralah kemari! sampai jumpa nanti, aku mencintaimu Yooda! hehehe'_

Yoora melototkan matanya heboh sesaat setelah melihat isi dari pesan itu, dia tersenyum misterius(?) dan..

"IBUUU, CHANNIE SUDAH PUNYA PACAAAAAAARRRR!"

.

Chanyeol berlari dengan ceria memasuki pagar rumah Jongin dan Luhan yang memang tidak dikunci itu. senyum diwajah tampannya tidak pernah luntur sedikitpun karena memang saat ini suasana hatinya lagi baik. dia mulai memencet bel rumah itu.

Ting! Tong!

Ting! Tong!

Ting! Tong!

tiga kali dia telah memencet bel namun tidak ada pergerakan yang ditunjukkan dari dalam rumah. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. biasanya Luhan akan segera membukakkan pintu walaupun dia hanya memencet satu kali belnya. namun ini?

"kemana mereka?"

Ting! Tong!

Ting! Tong!

Ting! Tong!

"yack, kemana Luhan-noona dan Jongin? apakah mereka tertidur?" tebak Chanyeol sambil memasang pose berfikir, dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah ada kendaraan Luhan atau Jongin yang terpakir diteras. namun..

"tapi kendaraannya tidak ada. apa mereka sedang pergi keluar?"sebenarnya dia kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan Ttaeppokkie buatan Ibunya, namun kedua saudara perempuan itu sama-sama tidak ada dirumah. Chanyeol-pun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali kerumahnya dengan wajah kusut bak baju belum disetrika. sesaat ketika dia memasuki pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja Yoora berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebarnya yang sebenarnya cantik namun mencurigakan. Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"kau kenapa tersenyum menyeramkan begitu? hiii~ wajahmu jadi tambah jelek tahu!" walaupun telah diledek oleh Chanyeol begitu, Yoora tidak marah seperti biasanya. namun senyumnya semakin lebar dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah sang adik yang jauh menjulang.

"kau punya pacar, ne?"

"Mwo?!" Chanyeol melototkan matanya yang memang sudah belok itu. Yoora tersenyum miring.

"nan yeoppo yeojachingu Sahyun?"

blusshhh

"Mwo?" Yoora menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya dengan senyum anehnya lalu menunjukkan pesan yang dia baca tadi kepada sang pemilik ponsel. mata Chanyeol bergerak cepat membaca pesan yang cukup mesra itu. lalu merempas ponselnya dari tangan Yoora.

"jika iya kenapa?! kau iri karena kau tidak punya pacar? hahaha" ledek Chanyeol balik, Yoora melototkan matanya.

"Mwo? hei, aku tidak punya pacar bukan karena tidak ada lelaki yang mau denganku, tetapi aku yang tidak mau dengan mereka!"

"jelas kau tidak mau dengan mereka, karena memang lelaki yang suka padamu semuanya jelek? hahaha benar, kan?" kata Chanyeol diakhiri dengan tawa setannya yang menyebalkan.

"sial kau! tidak begituuuu~!"

Pletakk!

Yoora segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol naik kekamarnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya, sebelumnya ia menjitak dahulu kepala Chanyeol. sehingga Chanyeol mengaum(?).

"AAAWWW! NOONA!"

"Yack, kenapa berteriak-teriak? kau pikir ini dihutan, hah?!" kata nyonya Park yang muncul dari tangga dengan pakaian bermerk serta make-up naturalnya, dan mendekati putra bungsunya itu.

"aiissshh, bu. dia sangat menyebalkan, tadi dia menggodaku dan setelah kuledek kembali dia malah marah dan berteriak lalu menjitak kepala seksiku dan pergi kekamarnya, menyebalkan bukan?!" kata Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan ekspresi kesalnya, nyonya Park beralih mengambil bungkusan ditangan Chanyeol.

"sudahlah, kenapa tidak adi mengantarkannya pada Luhan?"

"tadi rumah mereka terlihat sepi dan kendaraan mereka juga tidak ada, mungkin mereka keluar" jelas Chanyeol.

"Jongin? biasanya dia ada dirumah?"

"entahlah, tapi mereka memang terlihat benar-benar tidak ada dirumah. Luhan noona mungkin masih ada kelas hingga malam, dan Jongin.. mungkin dia ke..ke..kemana, ya?" Chanyeol memasang pose berfikirnya, sedangkan nyonya Park hanya menatap aneh anak lelakinya itu.

"memangnya Jongin pernah pergi keluar selain dengan kakaknya? tidak, kan?"

"iya, bu. Jongin tidak pernah keluar dari rumah selain pergi sekolah dan atau bersama Luhan noona.. jadi apa mungkin dia pergi bersama Luhan noona?"

"tapi bukannya Luhan berada dikampus sekarang?" Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya,

"benar, Lu noona kan sedang ada dikampus, tapi aneh rasanya jika Jongin belum pulang apalagi ini sudah hampir larut malam.."

"apa mungkin dia terkunci disekolah kalian?"

Deg!

dada Chanyeol terasa bergemuruh tak kala mendengar sahutan noona-nya itu, ternyata Yoora segera turun saat mendengar ibu serta adiknya membicarakan soal adik sahabat karibnyanya itu. Chanyeol memutak kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat jam dinding. pukul 07.32 PM.

mata Chanyeol melotot.

"iya, mungkin saja dia terkunci disekolah, Chan.. coba kau pergi kesekolah untuk mengeceknya, apakah Jongin berada disana apa tidak," sambung nyonya Park, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"tapi ibu dan noonamu akan pergi kerumah bibi Hanseong, ada urusan penting sebentar, jadi kau jemput saja Jongin sana, kasihan dia jika harus menginap disekolah yang dingin itu, nanti dia sakit" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk,

"ayo, Yoora." nyonya Park berjalan keluar pintu disusul Yoora dengan pakaian cassualnya dibelakang.

"hati-hati membawa anak orang, Chan. jangan melakukan apa-apa padanya jika kau masih sayang dengan kepalamu.."

Klekk

pesan Yoora sebelum menutup pintu, Chanyeol menatap sinis kearah pintu.

"memang aku ingin melakukan apa? cihh" dia segera beranjak kekamarnya untuk mengambil jaket serta kunci motornya, setelah itu pergi melesat menuju Acid high school dengan kecepatan kendaraan diatas rata-rata.

.

 **\- Library Acid high school - 07.40 PM**

Jongin dan Sehun tetap pada posisi mereka, duduk disamping meja penjaga perpustakaan dengan menekuk kaki masing-masing. Jongin sesekali menguap dan hampir saja menjatuhkan kepalanya berkali-kali namun kembali terjaga, sedangkan Sehun tengah sibuk melamun entah apa.

Plukkk

Jongin yang tidak bisa menahan matanya yang terasa sangat beratpun akhirnya terlelap dengan kepada yang bersender pada bahu Sehun, Sehun yang terkaget saat sesuatu yang cukup berat menimpa bahunya. dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Jongin yang terlelap dengan wajah polosnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. senyum kecil tercetak dibibir tipis Sehun. tak salah memang jika dia mengagumi sosok Jongin yanga anggun namun tertutup ini, ketika dia sedang tertidur saja telah dapat membuat Sehun harus mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila. apalagi jika Jongin membuka matanya, mungin saat ini juga Sehun akan pingsan.

Ck, dasar berlebihan.

namun bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kenyataan yang Sehun rasakan saat berada didekat Jongin. benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki gila.

lengan ramping Jongin tiba-tiba mencoba merengkuh tubuhnya yang kedinginan namun kembali tergulai lemah sangking dia tak bisa mengontrol kantuk dan kesadarannya. Sehun yang merasa kasihan-pun berinisiatif dan membuka blazernya dan menyelimuti tubuh Jongin, lalu Jongin terlihat sangat menikmati tidurnya.

dia tersenyum lembut, biarlah dia merasa kedinginan asal Jongin merasa tetap hangat. begitulah ambisius seorang Oh Sehun yang merupakan putera mahkota keluarga Oh yang mencoba untuk meraih seorang gadis sederhana yang bahkan hidup bersama saudara perempannya yang mengagumkan. tangan Sehun beralih mengelus puncak kepala Jongin yang sedang tertidur disampingnya itu dengan lembut, namun tiba-tiba..

"JONGIIIN! APAKAH KAU ADA DISINI?!"

BRAKK!

BRAAAKKKK!

sesorang mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, sehingga pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Chanyeol yang sedang panik dengan baju yang basah kuyup dari balik sana. Jongin yang terkaget segera terbangun dan berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah binar tak percaya.

"oppa!" dan segera saja dia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalasnya dan memicingkan matanya kepada Sehun.

"kau ternyata terkunci disini, sedari tadi oppa mencarimu dan menghawatirkanmu, Jongin.." kata Chanyeol pelan dengan mata yang tetap terjaga pada Sehun.

"..." Jongin tidak bersuara, dan melepas pelukannya pada orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri itu lalu beralih pada Sehun. dia menatap Blazer milik Sehun yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya itu lalu melepasnya dan memberikannya pada sanga pemilik dengan tersenyum kecil.

"terima kasih, Oh Sehun.." ucapnya pelan, lalu Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Jongin untuk beranjak pulang dan Jonginpun hanya mengikutinya. Sehun menghela nafas jengkel.

"sial kau, Park Chanyeol.."

.

hujan dengan deras mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu, Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada tibuh ramping Jongin. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"ke_"

"sekarang sedang hujan deras, nanti kau sakit. naik cepat dan jangan banyak bicara," potong Chanyeol dengan ucapan dinginnya. Jongin sampai tak percaya sangking dinginnya Chanyeol berbicara padanya barusan. diapun hanya diam dan mulai menaiki jok belakang motor harley Chanyeol, dan motor itupun segera pergi menjauh dari gerbang sekolah yang dibuka paksa oleh Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan ekspresi andalannya, malas. dia memutar kenop pintu dan melepas sepatunya lalu melesat masuk kekamarnya. namun ketika dia melewati sofa didepan teleevisi, seketika mata rusanya membulat saat menemukan seorang namja yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menikmati cokelat hangat.

"k-kau siapa, hah?!" teriak Luhan melengking, dia sangat takut jika ada seorang namja asing memasuki rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. terlebih namja itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga kaca mata hitam, jaketnya pun juga berwarna hitam. jadi wajar saja jika Luhan ketakutan dan mencurigai bahwa namja itu adalah penyusup.

"yak! neo nuguya?!" namja itu memalingkan kepalanya pada Luhan.

"hei noona, aku ini Park Chanyeol! tetenggamu, sekaligus sahabat adikmu sendiri.. huuhh masa tidak mengenaliku" mata Luhan semakin membola tak kala namja itu menjawab ucapannya dengan kesal dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah Chanyeol, tetangganya sendiri.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Not be author note here, RnR please?**

 **sorry for late update Jusseyoo~~**


End file.
